A midnight Howl
by StormyXscott
Summary: Scott met the new girl and then he ends up having a strange Halloween night.. Read to find out more! and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It's Halloween and it's probably the x-men's favorite holiday. They are able to blend in. A boy walks into his room and plops on his bed.

He lay facing the ceiling. He turns to his clock moving his brown smooth hair out of his face. The clock read 6:45 am. School on Halloween he thought this is just great. He pushes himself of the bed letting out a giant yawn. He threw on a blue shirt and his natural tan pants.

Down in the kitchen sat Jean and Rouge sitting on the end chairs, followed by Evan drinking out of the jug of milk and of course Kurt poofing in to yell at Evan for drinking out of the carton of milk. Scott had a smirk on his face as he walks to the fridge and grabs an apple tossing it back and forth in his hands.

Jean smiles at him as he sits down across from her. "Hey Scott! Can I have a ride to school?" kitty asks, running in the room.

"Yeah no problem." He replied. "Happy Halloween everyone!" the professor reminds everyone as he also enters the room.

Scott gets up out of his chair finishing his apple and tossing it into the garbage. "Have a good day everyone," the professors stares at Scott hoping he gets the point.

It was already second period and the announcements were going on.

"Attention all student don't forget about the Bayville Halloween dance tonight at 8-12, admission 2 dollars. There will be a costume contest; winners get crowned Halloween king and queen. Hope to see all you there tonight…thank you…,"

Scott fixes his glasses and stares at jean that sits a few seats diagonal away from him. Man I wish I could ask her to the dance he thought.

A piece of paper came out of nowhere hitting Scott in the back of the head. He picked it up from the floor and unwrinkled it. The note had sloppy hand writing on it. It read:

You think Jean Grey would ever go to the dance with you summers. Haha yeah right! I bet your going to the dance as a Cyclopes haha!

At the bottom of the note was a horrible drawing of a Cyclopes with a prince holding a red head princess. Of course they were stick figures.

Scott turns his head to the back of the room to find Duncan and a few other jocks laughing and pointing at him. Just about now Scott wanted to blast him across the room, and hiding that secret was tough for him to hide.

The bell rang and it was lunch. Scott held the tray in his left hand. He stared down at his food a pumpkin shaped cookie and a blob of meat. Yum…he thought.

He walks over and sits down next to Kurt and Evan.

"Vey Scott….you ask Jean to the dance yet!" Kurt laughed. He blushed at the comment. Scott looked down at his lunch, he lost his appetite. " well man I'm not going to that dumb dance." Evan laughed.

At a table diagonal from them sat Jean, kitty, and Rouge. Scott stared at her day dreaming…he was happy that he wore glasses…that means he could stare at anyone without them knowing.

"Come on man go ask her!" Evan pushed him off the table. He fell to the grass. "Oww!" Scott got up and rubbed his back.

He turned bright red and began to walk toward her. Before he could get and closer Duncan came out of nowhere and pushed Scott out of the way. "Oh hey Jean… how about going to the Halloween dance with me?" Scott turned to Jean and she shook her head yes.

Scott walked away with a pain in his chest.

After lunch Scott stopped at his locker. He pulled his soft brown hair out of his face. Out of the corner of his eye a girl approached him.

"Hi I'm new here my name is Paton." The girl was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, bright blue eyes, and an amazing smile. She wore a skirt with purple flowers and a long grey shirt with a strange necklace hanging from her neck.

"ummm..." Scott was in a daze. "Summers…I mean I'm Scott Summers, nice to meet you." He stuttered and shook her hand. "Would you mind showing me around the school?"

Scott smiled and they walked down the hall. "where are you from?" Scott asked.

"I'm from Alaska." She turned away a little. "From Alaska? Why come all the way to Bayville?" Scott was curious. He used to take vacations there before his accident happened. "Well I go visit my dad there and my mom lives close to here. She said I could live here and go to school."

They kept walking. "Scott is there a school dance tomorrow night?" she seemed like she already knew the answer.

Scott replied, " yeah there is, it's the Bayville Halloween dance." She didn't say anything. He thought about asking her it would be a good idea….right? "would…um…would you like to go with me…I mean it would be a great way to get to meet people." She blushed… " I would love to," she grinned. I have a date to the dance he thought.

After School Scott drove home. In the car with him was Evan, Kurt, Kitty, and Jean. "So Scott I heard you have a date to the dance!" Kitty said. Jean gave a weird look to her. "umm…yeah the new girl her name is Paton. I thought it would be a great way to let her meet new people." Scott looked at jean a little worried of what she might say.

"well that's nice of you…" Jean had a hint of jealousy in her voice.

When they got home Scott headed straight to his room.

He closed the door behind him and headed to his bed he threw his bag on the floor and laid down staring at the ceiling.

Now I need a costume for the dance he thought as he laughed to himself. He thought about Paton…there is something different about this girl. He decided to go talk to the Professor.

In his office the professor was talking to hank or as everyone else called him beast.

" Oh hello Scott." the Professor said as he walked in the room. " I have to talk to you professor…if that's ok?"

"Sure..i'll leave you two alone." Hank patted Scott's shoulder and left the room. " what's going on Scott?"

Scott sat down and began to tell him about the girl he met today. "Anything strange you remember about her?" the Professor was curious.

He told him about her necklace. "what did the necklace look like." He tried to remember the strange shape. "It had five points on a circle and in the center was a crescent moon.

"I will look into it, but otherwise have fun at the Halloween dance."

Scott finished his homework and went to bed.

(_dream)_

_Scott stood in the middle of the woods with blood dripping from cuts gashed in his chest. He held his chest tight trying to find a way out of the woods._

"_Anyone HELP!" no one was there._

_He leaned against an old tree because he was too weak to move._

_A noise came from his right side. "whose there." He turned around._

_A growl came from the shadows. Scott moved toward the strange sound and out of the shadows jumped toward him was a beast that had sharp teeth and brown long hair. A howl echoed._

_(end of dream)_

Scott shot up from his bed and gasped for air. There was a knock at his door he got up and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Jean with a worried look on her face.

"Scott is everything alright?" she walked closer to him. "Yeah….sorry it was just a nightmare," He glanced at his alarm clock. It read 4:28. "I'll be fine its late… go back to bed." She nodded and left the room. He laid down again falling into and uneasy sleep.

So how was it! the next chapter will be up soon!


	2. out of site

**Chapter 2: Out of site**

Chapter 2 hope this ones good...Please review!

Fluttering his eyes open he sat straight up. Uhhhgggg he thought…its Halloween. He ran to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and threw on fresh clothes. He headed downstairs to grab breakfast.

Scott sat down at the table. "Happy Halloveen!" Kurt said as he teleported in right in front of Scott. He admitted it scared him.

Jean walked in.. a strange look on her face at Scott.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down. "Hey Happy Halloween everyone." She took a gulp of the water. Scott ignored the facial expression and headed to School.

Later on that day…

"Hey Jean like why are you going to the dance with Duncan?" Kitty whispered to her while sitting in the back of chemistry class. Jean shooshed her and turned back to listen to the teacher. "Jean!" Kitty tried not to yell.

"What!" Jean used her telepathy to yell back. That made kitty jump out of her chair. "Hey!" She yelled aloud.

The teacher cleared his throat and began.. " is there anything you would like to share with the class Kitty Pride?" She sat down, shook her head, and slide down in her chair in embarrassment. Jean smirked and laughed quietly.

"I just want to ok." Jean whispered. Kitty pouted and slide farther down her chair.

Scott walked down the hall and spotted Paton at her locker. He jogged over to her. "Hey Paton are you excited for tonight?"

She looked over at him and smiled, "Of course I am…its so nice of you to take me."

"You're Welcome." She blushed. "Can I ask you a question Scott?" He shook his head. "Sure."

"Why do you always wear those red sun glasses?" He knew that question would be asked sometime. He gave her the same old same old story…that he had an eye condition. She laughed. Taryn walked by "Accidentally" Bumping the books out of Paton's arms.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to." Taryn kept walking…obviously she was a bit jealous of her.

What shocked Scott was her reaction. Paton growled at her. "Wha…..?" Paton held her mouth and left Scott in the hall speechless.

He scratched the back of his head. He hadn't noticed that the bell had rang and he was out in the hall alone. What was that all about? He thought.

It was lunch and he went to look for Paton.

She sat at a table alone so he sat next to her.

"Is there anything wrong Paton?" He was worried about her.

She looked up from her lunch and replied, "No everything is fine." Just when Scott could say anything she changed the subject.

"What are you wearing for a costume tonight?" Scott had no idea he didn't pick anything out. He blurted, "A vampire." She laughed. "That's original."

"Well than what about you?" Scott leaned closer to her.

"I'm thinking about a wolf." Scott gave a confused look. "Well cool." Is all he could say.

The bell rang and School was over…

At the mansion everyone started to get ready for the Dance, Kurt went as a girl, Evan as a punk skater dude…big shocker, Kitty was going as a dog, and Jean as an old time princess. Scott threw on a black cape and put his fangs in.

He came down stairs to find Jean waiting for Duncan to pick her up. "Oh hey Scott," Jean fixed the crown on her head. "Hi Jean."

She laughed at Scott's costume. Duncan arrived and Jean smiled and waved to him. Scott had a look of disgust when Duncan looked at him. "See you at the dance Scott!" and they drove off.

Scott got to the School where he was supposed to meet Paton. He walked in the front doors where he found her waiting for him. But she was not wearing her costume.

"Paton…where is your costume?" He was a little nervous. "Oh um…you'll see." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I was wondering if you would come outside in the back with me I need to show you something." He didn't think it was a good idea but she grabbed his cape and pulled him. Jean spotted her pulling him through the back doors of the school.

She decided to ditch Duncan and follow them.

Paton let go of Scott's cape as they got outside. "What a great full moon isn't it." She commented in a funny voice that made Scott more nervous.

She got closer to Scott. "What is it you wanted to show me Paton?"

She smirked. "Oh you'll see."….Jean was standing still quiet in the doorway_. Scott are you ok_….. she said to him through telepathy_. I don't know….jean where are you?_

Paton Grabbed Scott by the neck.

"Well…Well…..Well who are you talking to Scott?" Scott tried to pull her off but her strength was greater…

"JEAN!" he yelled. Jean ran out to help him but before she could Paton grabbed tighter around his neck.

"Je..an stay ba..c..k." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Paton let him go!" Jean cried. Scott struggled to breath. Paton pupils grew big. Her finger nails grew sharper. She dragged her nails across his chest making cuts instantly. Blood slide down his chest.

Jean took a step closer. "Let him go!"

"Oh my dear the fun has just begun…"

A howl, a gasp, A cry of pain.

Tell me how it was next chapter on the way!


End file.
